The Bond of Kings and Saints
by Luna Lockser
Summary: Underneath the moon, a miraculous event occurred, the Fairy King and the Guardian Saint had reunited, a brother and sister reconciled.


**Hey Puddins, change of fandom today! Welcome to my first fanfic for Nanatsu no Taizai. So the story is basically what I think happened between Elaine and King after they were reunited. It takes place between their scene in chapter 150 and the cover of 159. I am a HUGE sucker for siblings, and I've been dying to write this for a while. Enjoy.** **If you know the artist of the cover image, or if its yours, please PM me and I'll be sure to give credit. Nanatsu no Taizai belongs to Suzuki Nakaba.**

* * *

"Elaine" he breathed out stunned. This couldn't be real, his sister couldn't be here. But yet, she was. Standing before him, dressed in a red gown unlike anything he had ever seen her wear before, surrounded by the arms of Ban, was his little sister.

Her golden eyes softened at the sight of him, she leaned away from the Sin of Greed slightly. "Brother", her small voiced called, King barely registering it. He was stuck to his spot, how was this possible? He thought he wouldn't see her again. When Oslow had been summoned, he knew that Elaine was a possibility, but never had he hoped for it to be real. But here she was.

Since he hadn't made a move to come to her, Elaine thought she would try to go to him. Using Ban as leverage, she attempted to lift herself off the ground, only to stumble back down. In an instant, her undead lover wrapped his arms around her tighter to keep her from falling, and the Fairy King had his hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady. Being able to touch her made the reality of the situation fully dawn on him, and the Sin of Sloth pulled the Saint out of the bandit's arms and into his. Tears broke through his eyes as he held onto her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He moved his arms from her shoulders and wrapped them around her back, bowing his head lower. Through his sobs he spoke, "I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be, but I'm so happy you're here."

The newly resurrected fairy looked down gently at her brother. Cradling his head to her chest, she ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. "Shh, it's ok Harlequinn. I'm not mad. I could never be mad at my king"

Sobs continued racking through his small body. "I missed you so much Elaine."

"And I missed you too big brother." They remained that way for a few more minutes, holding each other after so long apart, before King helped the Saint back to Ban. After Oslow got his turn to embrace her, Escanor led the group to a place they could rest.

* * *

"Elaine, Escanor is draggin me to do a stupid chore~" Ban told his little love, looking solemn that he had to leave her. Even though she didn't want him to go so soon after being reunited, the Lion's Sin of Pride had done so much to help them already, so Elaine reluctantly nodded and kissed him, silently hoping he would be okay. Despite the fact that he was immortal, today had proven that their enemies were not to be taken lightly. His strong arms wrapped around her, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, the feel of his lips lingered on her's. Pulling away, he turned to her brother, who had been pointedly ignoring the scene. "I'm leaving her to you~"

King gave his comrade a curt nod of understanding, though they had a recent strain on their relationship, the two now had Elaine to bond them. Ban nodded, gave his lover one last embrace, then moved to leave, with Jericho falling behind him.

"Just stay here Janko! With those injuries you'd only slow me down~" He shouted behind him, leaving the Holy Knight Apprentice fuming. Elaine giggled to herself. Feeling a breeze against her skin, the fairy moved to sit just on a small cliff in front of the cave, so that she could look out at the stars. After all the chaos of today, the peace and quiet was welcomed. She didn't have to turn around to know that her brother was following her, floating next to her on Chastiefol. He hovered for a few minutes, before climbing off and sitting beside her. Oslow moved to lay with them, and even Jericho enjoyed the cool night from a few feet behind them.

Elaine was smiling up at the moon; the stars making her golden eyes shine brighter. "The sky is so peaceful, makes you forget about everything that's ever happened. No matter what's going on, the sky is there, and there are a thousand other people looking at it too. I used to sit and wonder who was looking at it with me."

King held his head in shame. "Do you really forgive me? If seeing me makes you unhappy, let me know and I'll let you and Ban have your peace. I can never make up for those years I left you alone, and I can never amend for not being there when you died, but I want to make this second chance the best for you." His voice cracked several times, and fresh tears were building behind his eyes, which were shut closed, waiting for her to send him away.

What he wasn't expecting was for her hand to cup his cheek, moving his face so that he was looking directly at her. "Harlequinn, yes, when you left I was hurt. For the first century, I had thought that you were just having trouble finding Helbram and the others, so I was patient. Then after the third I became worried that you had gotten hurt, or worse. After the fifth I realized the tree had yet to chose another Fairy King, so you had to be alive, then I got sad. I gave up hoping you would come back to that tree. I was sad because I would never get to leave, and I was so lonely, but I wasn't mad." Her own face was covered in tears by that point, fairies were extremely emotional creatures. "I could never be mad at you, I love you brother. And if you want to make it up to me, then never leave me again. I love Ban, but I love you too; nothing would make me happier than getting to go on adventures with you both."

King found the courage to look at his sister's face. Her smile was sincere and hopeful, eyes wide with joy and tears. The Fairy King pulled her into another hug, planting a kiss to her forehead, earning a high giggle. Staring back at the sky, they became content, sitting with his arm slung around her dainty shoulders, and her head leaning against his slim form. Underneath the moon, a miraculous event occurred, the Fairy King and the Guardian Saint had reunited, a brother and sister reconciled. Centuries may have passed, the barriers of life and death crossed, but the bond of siblings was stronger.

* * *

 **So there it is. Did you enjoy? I'm gonna write more for this fandom, probably. I still will keep up the Fairy Tail love though, so don't worry. Special thanks to BlueSocks789, a veteran NnT writer who beta-read this for me since my sister isn't in the fandom just yet.**

 **Till next time Puddins.**


End file.
